


Reunited

by JustAnotherMC



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Ending, Choi twins, F/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Oneshot, Spoilers, saeran x mc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMC/pseuds/JustAnotherMC
Summary: I wrote this after finishing Saeran's route and I just couldn't handle the feels. So I took matters into my own hands and did this. It takes place three years after everything in Saeran's route and focuses on find Saeyoung. He gets an encrypted message that is a pair of coordinates and goes there. Lots of fluff and warm feelings.***WARNING!!! SPOILERS FOR RAY/SAERAN ROUTE IN THIS STORY******





	Reunited

 

 

It had been a relatively quiet day at the flower shop and Saeran decided to check on the nursery. "MC I'm headed to the nursery. I'll be right back."

"Alright. Don't be too long though, I'm going up to start dinner." A female voice yelled to him. He smiled at the angelic voice and headed out the back door. It was now late spring and three years after the events with his father. The popularity about him had died down and he had opened a flower shop with the love of his life, MC. Today was a very special day to him because he was going to propose to MC. He had been secretly growing her favorite flowers for her and had put the ring box on them. Now all he had to do was bring her out to the nursery after dinner, like they normally did. He went back into the shop to lock up before heading up to the apartment above it. The smell of garlic and other spices hit his nose, she must of been cooking something Italian. They had been having pasta a lot lately but he didn't mind if it made her happy. Saeran walked into the kitchen and saw MC slicing tomatoes. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he also planted a kiss on her cheek.

"It smells great babe. What are we having?" She giggled as he placed another kiss on her neck.

"It's tuscan chicken and roasted vegetables." She said as she put the tomatoes in a pan. Saeran groaned when she said vegetables which extracted a giggle out of her. He really didn't care for vegetables but MC still made him eat them. "Don't worry I got your favorite ice cream for dessert. But you have to actually eat your vegetables first. No distractions." Saeran pouted and she only smiled at him. He was thinking about trying to sneak the ice cream out of the freezer while she was distracted but then he heard the alarm go off. Both of them jumped and ran to the den when it was coming from. "Saeran, is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah. That was my brothers old computer. The message on it is finally done." He sat down at the computer and began to type. "It still has one last encryption but it shouldn't take long. Go ahead and eat, I'll let you know when it's done." He said already absorbed into the monitor. MC kissed his cheek and he smiled. She left him to the work and he could hear her making various noise in the kitchen. He barely even noticed that she had come back with the ice cream and pulled up a chair next to him. "I thought I told you to go ahead and eat." She put a spoonful of ice cream in front of him and he took it.

"I am. There was just a change in dinner plans. Plus I'd be a terrible girlfriend if I didn't support you." Saeran smiled without looking from the screen.

"You're amazing just for staying with me." His face turned to shock as he decoded the message. "I got it."

"What does it say?" MC nearly dropped the spoon in her excitement.

"It's coordinates and a message. All it says is 'come here'. Do you think it's him?" He turned to MC and couldn't contain his excitement.

"There's only one way to find out. You've need to go where ever those coordinates are." She seemed so positive and Saeran couldn't understand how relaxed it made him feel.

"I think you mean we. You know I can't do this without you." She had been worried that she would just be in the way, but knowing that he wanted her to come made her feel more at ease. "Are you sure? If I go with you no one will be able to watch the shop and the flowers will die." Saeran smiled at her and grabbed her hands.

"I'm sure the other members will watch the shop for us. Speaking of, I should call Jumin and tell him about this. Would you mind updating everyone else?" He gave her a quick kiss as she nodded and took the ice cream from her. Saeran went into the living room to call Jumin while MC opened up a chatroom. She also used the computer to lookup the location and found that it was two cities over in the middle of a forest.

"Saeran I found the location!" She yelled from her seat. He walked back into the room still on the phone.

"Where is it MC?" He walked over to the computer as she pointed on the screen. "I have no idea. Does this place mean anything to you?" He shook his head. "Hold on Jumin, I'm looking at it right now." He scrolled around the screen. "Jumin I've got to go. MC and I are leaving tonight. I'll leave everything else to you." He hung up the phone and turned to MC. "Go ahead and start packing. I'm going to do a little more research. We can leave in about an hour."

"Alright." She left the room and Saeran looked more into the place around the coordinates. The name of the forest was Rentschler but it had been used for filming in multiple fantasy films, including Peter Pan. That was their favorite story growing up and Saeran believed it was more than a coincidence. He had spent three years searching for his brother and now he finally had a solid clue. This was more than a tip of someone seeing him down town or a red headed con man, this could actually be his brother. Everything was there to give him hope. From the coding to the cat emoji. Saeran closed the computer and took it to the bedroom with him where MC almost looked done packing. Saeran grabbed the other backpack and filled with clothes and the laptop. He was so lost in his thought that he didn't even hear MC talking to him. "Saeran. Saeran!" He snapped out of his thoughts and she looked concerned. "Are you ok? I know this is a lot to take in." She reached over and grabbed his hand, which he gladly took.

"It's definitely not how I thought this night would go but I have a good feeling about this lead. There's only one thing that bothers me."

"What?"

"Well if he knows where I am, then he probably knows everything else going on, right?" MC nodded as she listened to his theory. "Well then why wouldn't he just come home? Why send me his encrypted location? Does he still think I hate him?" Saeran began to feel the guilt of the past creep up on him but MC was ready to comfort him. This wasn't the first time Saeran had felt guilt over his past so she knew how to help him.

"Of course he doesn't think you hate him. The agency is still looking for him and his associate. So knowing Seven, I mean Saeyoung, he didn't want to put anyone in danger. It was probably risky enough to send you that message. I can't explain it but I know that he misses you and loves you. Call it a gut feeling. He's waiting for you." MC squeezed Saerans hand and he smiled at her.

"I really am lucky to have you." He kissed her hand before letting go of it. "You finish packing. I'm going to pack some food." He hesitated before leaving. "Are you sure you want to come with me? I have no idea what's waiting for us there. If I can't protect you and you get hurt I wouldn't be able to take it." MC went over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Don't even think like that. The worst thing that could happen to me is that I trip on a trail and sprain my ankle. Hardly the first time that's happened." She laughed and he hugged her tightly.

"Your positivity is always astounding." Saeran kissed her forehead and then headed towards the kitchen. He packed mostly sweet snacks and a few bags of chips. It was hard to know what to pack when he didn't know how long they'd be gone. He made a couple of peanut butter sandwiches and put them in the bag. "MC, are you all packed?" He yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah. I'm going to take everything to the car now." MC appeared in the doorway to the kitchen holding both backpacks. "I'll meet you down there." Saeran nodded and then did one final sweep of the apartment to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. He locked the door and went down the steps that lead to car. He saw MC already in the car and she was looking at her phone. Saeran climbed into the drivers side and tossed the bag of snacks in the back seat. "So how long will it take us to get there?" Searan pulled up the coordinates on his phone and showed her.

"It's probably going to take two hours at most. I found a motel not far from the forest for once we get there. I think it's best to wait until morning before we walk into the forest." He started the car and pulled it out onto the street. "We might get lost if we go in at night."

"Valid point. Did you find anything out about the forest itself?" Saeran shrugged his shoulders.

"Not much. It's a popular film spot but nothing has been filmed there in the last five years. It seems that all the funding is gone from it so it's become less of a recreational spot and more of a wildlife preserve. Some more experienced outdoors men still sometimes camp or hike there though."

"Good thing we're used to hiking and camping already then." MC went back to the chatroom to update everyone else. When she told them about the message it seemed to boost everyone's spirits which was greatly needed. Since the events at Mint Eye and the Prime Minister they hadn't heard from V. Saeran and MC still hadn't told the other members about Rika, but as the years passed and V remained absent, they felt more and more guilt. "Hey Saeran."

"Yes Angel?" His voice sounded like honey and she almost didn't continue with her idea.

"I think that once we bring your brother home we should tell everyone about Rika. Or at least Jumin. I can tell that he really misses V and I feel like he at least deserves to know where to look for his friend." MC's voice sounded sad and Saeran hated to hear it. He didn't know if it was the right call to tell everyone but she was right about Jumin. He buried himself with work and barely came into the chatroom. He also avoided talking about V at all.

"I know you feel bad keeping the secret but do you really think it will do any good? We don't even know if V went with Rika. And do you really want to risk the other members falling into her clutches?" Saeran drove onto an on ramp and sped up the car. MC sat there fidgeting with her hands.

"I don't know if it's the right call but I have a gut feeling that V is with her. I think he made himself a sacrifice for her so that she would stop. It feels like she's still getting her way when really she deserves to be locked away. We didn't give up on Saeyoung but it feels like we gave up on V." Saeran let go of the wheel with one hand and held one of MC's hands.

"I love how caring you are." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it before letting it go. "For now let's focus on finding my brother. Then once we get done with this we'll look into Mint Eye. Let's get some solid info before we drop another bomb on them, especially since things have finally calmed down."

"I know and thank you Saeran. I love you." No matter how many times she said those words it always felt like the first time. Saeran was always grateful for MC and if he wouldn't of been driving he would of kissed her.

"I love you more." He caught her blush under the passing street light and he smiled. The car became quiet after that so MC turned on the radio and soon fell asleep. She looked so peaceful and unbothered that Saeran almost evenyed her. His mind had been racing all evening and it reflected in his speed. The gps told him that they still had and hour and a half to go and he was only growing more anxious. For the last three years he had been picturing his reunion with his brother and it always made him nervous. Now it might actually happen and he didn't know what to expect. He tried his best to prepare for every scenario, from wild bears to agents, but he still felt massively unprepared. The directions from the gps snapped Saeran out of his thoughts and he realized that not only was he speeding again, but he was only thirty minutes away. He got off of the highway and headed towards the town where the motel was. The streets were so empty that, given the current situation, it made him feel more uneasy. Saeran pulled into the motel parking lot and turned off the car. MC began to stir and rubbed her eyes. "Hey there sleepy head. We're here." MC stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. "Wait here. I'm going to go check us in." He leaned over and kissed her head while she nodded. They got settled into the room and Saeran felt the exhaustion creeping up on him. He hooked his arm around MC's waist and fell on the bed with her. She giggled and it filled his with warmth.

"Saeran, I haven't even brushed my teeth yet." She went to get up but Saeran tightened his grip on her and nuzzled into her neck.

"I'm too tired to care. You looked so cute sleeping in the car but I couldn't hold you or anything because I was driving. It sucked." MC rolled over in his arms and kissed him.

"At least let me turn off the light and pull down the blankets." Saeran let out a loud groan and removed his arms.

"Fine, just hurry up." He pouted as she got up and did exactly what she said. MC always loved it when Saeran was tired because it was a side of him that only she got to see. Normally he was so shy and aloof with everyone, but when he was tired he became clingy with her and pouted when ever she got up. It was like child needing a stuffed animal for comfort and MC was glad she could comfort Saeran. MC walked over to the bed and as soon as she pulled the blankets down Saeran grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on the bed. They settled in together and Saeran instantly felt the anxiety leave his body and relax. "Thank you for doing this with me." His voice was sleepy and he hugged her tight.

"I'd do anything for you Saeran. I love you." Saeran mumbled the same words into her back and drifted off to sleep, MC quickly followed.

The next morning MC woke up and Saeran wasn't in the room. She got up and saw a note on the TV. _'Went to get breakfast. Be back soon. Love Saeran.'_   MC got up to get dressed and as she was brushing her teeth she heard the door open and close. She peaked out of the bathroom and saw Saeran holding a small white box. He smiled when he saw her and set the box on the bed. "Good morning Angel." He walked over to kiss her cheek. "I found a bakery and got some muffins. I already checked us out so we should probably leave after we eat." Saeran was trying to hide his nervousness but MC could hear it in his voice.

"Alright. What kind of muffins did you get?" She asked as she sat on the bed with him. MC could tell that he was nervous so she tried to act like it was just a normal camping trip. Saeran could tell what she was doing and he really appreciated it. So he opened the muffin box so she could see.

"One is chocolate banana nut, and the other one red velvet with white chocolate." MC grabbed the banana one and Saeran was secretly happy. It took all his self control not to eat the red velvet one on the way back from the bakery. "I'm so glad that's the one you took." She laughed a little and he smiled.

"Well you can handle sweets better than me in the morning. Last thing I want to do is get sick right now." Saeran nodded recalling the last time she had sweets in the morning. They had made her sick. "Plus I knew you secretly wanted that one." They ate their muffins in silence and Saeran began to feel awkward. They needed to leave now but he couldn't will his legs to move, MC noticed his hesitation and began to worry.

"It's going to be ok Saeran. Just think of it like one of our hiking trips. I believe in you." She grabbed Saeran's hand and he felt like he could cry. MC always continued to guide him and give him strength and once this was over he promised himself to make her happy. He got off the bed and pulled her up.

"Thank you MC. Once again you give me strength." He hugged her tightly and then grabbed the back packs. "Let's get going then." She smiled at him and they left the motel behind. It only took about twenty minutes to find the entrance to the forest but the parking lot was almost undriveable. They got out of the car and Saeran looked back at it. "Do you think we should hide the car? I don't think we were followed but we should still be careful." He knew he was being paranoid but he had good reason. His brother's old agency kept tags on him for almost two years after he disappeared, maybe they were doing it again.

"It can't hurt to be careful. I trust your judgment Saeran." He placed his hand on his chin and looked around. The car was parked way out in the open so it did stand out a lot.

"Let's just move it closer to the tree line. It sticks out too much in the middle of the lot like this." He walked back over to the drivers side and opened the door. MC stood back as he carefully avoided potholes and moved the car closer to the trees. Saeran jogged back over to MC and she handed him his pack.

"So where do we go from here?" MC asked looking down the trial. Saeran pulled out his satellite gps and waited for it to load the coordinates.

"We're already facing South and need to go South East. It's really far though, it will probably take us all morning to get there. And even then I don't know what kind of terrain stands in the way. The paths are all sure to be overgrown." Saeran was feeling nervous again but MC grabbed his hand and stayed positive.

"Well then we better get going. You know how much I love surprises." Her smile was so bright that Saeran could of sworn he was staring at the sun. She pulled on his hand and they began to walk down what was left of the path. The trees may of hidden the sun but you could still feel the heat of the coming day. The forest itself was actually very beautiful and MC was in awe of it. She had always liked being in nature and thought it was beautiful but she had never seen it in such a raw form though. She wanted nothing more than to stop at every flower and show it to Saeran but she knew they had a mission. "Hey Saeran." He hummed in acknowledgement at her question. "After we bring Saeyoung home, can we come back here? It's just so beautiful here. It's almost like magic." Saeran looked up from the gps and saw how much she was glowing as she looked around the forest. It really it was a beautiful place. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Of course we can. It is really peaceful, maybe we should just move here." She laughed at him and rolled her eyes.

"But I don't think we could handle the commute." He smiled but then turned his face serious.

"Then we'll just have to move the shop with us. How hard can that be?" She was laughing even harder now and he felt good. Saeran was bad at jokes so on the rare occasions that he made her laugh, he cherished it.

"Well if you can figure out a way to do that without hurting the flowers then I'm all for it." He laughed with her a little bit and they continued on. As they got deeper into the forest it seemed to be even more overgrown and the path became all the more difficult to walk on. There was several times that MC had almost tripped and even Saeran had to move slowly to keep his footing. The forest was also teaming with wildlife, from deer to even foxes. They walked for hours over the roughage and MC was getting tired but she was trying her best to hide it from Saeran. She knew how important this was to him so she was going push herself no matter what. Saeran of course new that she was getting worn out and he scolded himself for pushing her too hard. After a little bit more walking they came to an area that was relatively clear and flat enough to sit on.

"Let's take a break MC. Some rest will do us some good." MC began to protest but Saeran dragged her over to the spot and pulled her down.

"Saeran I can keep going, I don't need to stop." Saeran continued to ignore her protest and shoved a sandwich in her hands.

"I can tell that you're tired. I'm not an idiot, so sit down and eat. You can't stay safe if you over do it." Saeran pulled out a sandwich for him and took a bite. MC felt bad for making him worry so she decided to be quiet and eat the sandwich.

"How much further do we have to go?" She asked after finishing her sandwich. Saeran looked at the gps and then pointed through the trees.

"We need to continue going that way and it should only take us another two hours or so get there. We actually moved a lot faster than I thought we would." His face became serious as he looked at MC though. "The only thing that worries me is that there might be a drop off across from the location. So please just stay beside me, ok?" MC stood up and held her hand out to Saeran.

"I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be. Should we get moving then?" Saeran took her hand and stood up with her. He nodded his head and they set off again. They made small talk as they walked and it really helped speed things up. While Saeran was looking at the gps MC saw what looked like a cabin. "Saeran I see something up ahead. It looks like a cabin!" She went a few steps forward and Saeran pulled her back.

"MC wait!" Just as he pulled her back a net shot up from the ground and hung empty from the trees. "Just as I thought." MC was beyond shocked about it, mostly about how Saeran knew it was there. "I knew something was hiding here so I figured that there would be traps set out." There was a noise in the trees behind them followed by a click. Saeran tensed and stood in front of MC. "MC stay behind me." His voice was low as he did his best to shield MC.

"You two stay right where you are. Don't make any sudden movements or I will fire." A figure with a long brown ponytail stepped out of the brush. He held a gun in front of the two and a hand radio in the other hand. "Hey Seven, come in. I found two people out here. They look suspicious." Nothing but static came from the radio and the guy was getting annoyed. "Hey! I swear if you're doing something stupid instead of working I'm going to shoot you!" He yelled into the radio and then sighed.

"Saeran. Your brother's agent name was Seven. I think that's the person who went missing with him." MC whispered behind Saeran. This made him relax a little but he still didn't budge with the gun up. The man holding the gun finally stepped closer to them and a look of confusion covered his face.

"Wait. Seven what the hell are you doing over there and who is that girl?" The man looked like his head was about to explode but he lowered the gun. "I swear to god your pranks are going to be the death of me." MC took this as a chance to clear up all the confusion.

"Excuse me but we're," She was cut off by shouting through the trees.

"Oooooooooooh Maaaaadam!" MC recognized the voice immediately and her eyes began to water. It was Seven and he was alive. It was Seven swinging on a vine and falling on top of them. "Madam I have trapped the intruders. What do we do?" MC tried her best to look at Saeran but Seven wasn't budging.

"Seven! Get off of us! It's MC and your brother!" This made the energetic redhead jump off of the couple and his face was now serious. MC got up and went over to Saeran. He was unconscious but he wasn't bleeding so that was good. She knew that this would probably happen today. One of the after effects of the elixr was fainting spells and getting tackled by Seven didn't help. Seven was next to MC with tears in his eyes.

"Is he ok? I'm so sorry Saeran. I'm so happy to see you." MC's heart felt heavy at seeing Seven again she couldn't wait for Saeran to wake up and talk to him.

"He's ok. This happens sometimes because of the elixir he took at Mint Eye. Although getting tackled by you probably didn't help." Seven's face was full of questions and MC bit her lip.

"What's Mint Eye? What elixer?" MC took a deep breathe and put her hand on Seven's shoulder.

"It's all a very long story. Is there somewhere we can lie him down?" Seven nodded and picked Saeran up. MC stood up but winced in pain. She had twisted her ankle when Seven jumped on her. "I'm ok. Just go ahead I'll follow." She stood up again and bit the inside of her cheek in pain. "See dandy." Seven looked over at the other man and he sighed. The man with ponytail walked over to her and put her arm around his shoulder.

"As always Stark you can't ignore a pretty girl in trouble." Stark blushed and glared at Seven.

"Well it's not like you were going to help her asshole. She obviously can't walk on her own."

"Excuse me but can we just get Saeran somewhere safe please. I'll be fine so let's just focus on him." Seven nodded his head at her and began to walk in the direction that Stark came from. Everything was silent and MC began to feel awkward. "So is your name really Stark?" He looked down at her almost surprised.

"Nah. Seven once asked me out of the blue what name I wanted if I could choose. Stark was just the first thing that popped in my head. Now he calls me that all the time. My real name is actually Vanderwood."

"I think they're both pretty cool names. Which should I call you?" He thought about it and shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me as long as you don't annoy me with it like Seven." MC thought about it and smiled.

"I'll go with Vanderwood. That just sounds more suiting for you. Stark is a cool name but it's more fitting for a dog or something." She laughed a little and Vanderwood avoided looking at her to hide his blush. No one had ever been so nice to Vanderwood outside of a mission and he didn't really know how to handle it. Thankfully they were finally coming up onto the cabin and he didn't have to. Instead of heading in through the front door they walked to the back where Vanderwood pulled a hidden cord and a piece of the ground came up. MC looked around amazed as they descended down the stairs. When they got to the bottom of the stairs it looked just like the inside of a cabin would, minus the windows. Vanderwood set MC down on the couch and Seven laid Saeran down on a bed. When MC tried to get up to go check on Saeran Vanderwood pushed her back down.

"You're not going anywhere until we take care of that ankle. So sit there while I go get the first aid kit." MC was going to protest but Vanderwood shot her a look that not only silenced her, but gave her chills. She looked towards the bedroom and saw Seven come out. He was smiling but his eyes still look sad.

"Are you sure he's going to be ok? What if he hit his head when I crashed into you guys and has a brain injury?" Vanderwood had come back and rolled his eyes when he saw Seven freaking out.

"The girl said that this happens so just calm down. I'm sure your brother is fine. Now make yourself useful and go get some ice." Vanderwood actually seemed surprised when Seven went towards the kitchen. "Damn. I wish you would of come sooner. That's the first time he's listened to me in three years." MC laughed a little. It was good to know that Seven was still his old self despite everything that happened. Seven came back with the ice and handed it to MC who put it on her newly bandage ankle. Seven sat in the chair beside the couch and looked intensely at MC.

"MC, why are you here with my brother?" MC seemed surprised by his question.

"Well six months ago a message was sent to your computer. But it was so encrypted that Saeran had to create a special program just so we could read it. Last night it finally finished. So we packed up some stuff and headed here. That's pretty much it."

"When my father took me I was so worried that he'd get Saeran too. I'm glad he stayed safe but how did you find him?" MC fidgeted with her hands. She didn't know how much to tell because it really should be Saeran.

"That's a really long story actually. I think you should hear it from Saeran more than me. I know that you both have a lot guilt and you both have things to say to each other. Speaking of I should go check on him, he should be waking up soon." As if on cue Saeran groaned from the doorway and everyone jumped a little. Seven stood up from his chair but hesitated. "Saeran, are you feeling ok? You should sit down and drink some water." Saeran took in the scene in front of him and his face turned sour when he saw MC's ankle propped up on the table. He ignored everyone else and went over her. MC could feel how tense he was and she wasn't really sure how to help this time.

"MC. What happened to your ankle." Saeran sat down next to her and MC could tell he was blaming himself.

"It's nothing. I just sprained it while we were out in the woods. Nothing I haven't done before. How does your head feel?" She put a hand on his head and Saeran scoffed at her question.

"It's ok considering my idiot brother tackled me like an ape man." He glared at Seven but Seven's face showed nothing but joy. He jumped over MC's legs and hugged Saeran.

"I'm so sorry for everything Saeran! I'm sorry for leaving and I'm sorry knocking you down. I promise to be a better brother if you let me." Tears were flowing down Seven's face and Saeran was beyond flustered. There was a whirlwind of emotions inside of him but most of it was guilt for hating his own brother.

"Sae..Saeyoung. I'm sorry too, for hating you." Now Saeran's eyes were beginning to tear up as he felt the weight beginning to lift. Watching the two boys made MC happy also. She could see the peace of mind filling both of them and she knew then that everything would be ok. Saeran pulled back from his brother and wiped his eyes. "Now stop crying you idiot." Seven wiped his eyes and they were both smiling but then Saeran's feelings of guilt began to creep back in. His brother new nothing of Mint Eye or the fact that he was the one who attacked the RFA. Even though the other members had forgiven him he only cared about Saeyoung forgiving him.

"But Saeran, where did you learn to hack? That encryption should of take at least a year to crack. Hell it took me two years just to build it."

"After you left me I was taught hacking so that I would be useful. I was told that you left me because I was weak so I grew to hate and worked hard to beat you. That was my life until I met MC." He paused because he wasn't sure how to phrase the rest of it. Seven wasn't an idiot and he already knew what Saeran wanted to say.

"So you're the hacker that attacked the messenger?" Saeran nodded. "I understand you hating me but why attack the messenger. The RFA didn't do anything to you." Saeran tried his best to speak but nothing came out. He knew his brother would hate him when he found out.

"Seven it wasn't his choice. It was that bitch Rika." Both the twin's eyes opened wide at her words. Saeran knew that MC held no fondness for Rika but he never heard her resort to name calling. "I'm sorry Saeran but even if we don't tell the other members, your brother at least deserves to know." Saeran nodded and Seven was just confused. MC took deep breath and began to explain. "Rika never died. She ran away from the RFA and started a cult. In the cult she drugs people and tourments them. While V was getting you settled in the agency, Rika took Saeran there and brainwashed him. After that she tried to take over the RFA to bring you all into the cult. That's what she used me for." MC paused so that Seven could take in all the information. He was beyond shocked but he nodded at MC to keep going. "Long story short, I thought I was testing a game but then I learned the truth. So Saeran and I escaped and focused on taking down your father. After that we've been trying to find you. So that's the last three years summed up for you." Saeran reached over and grabbed her hand to feel better. It had been three years but it was still a little fresh in Saeran's brain. He did his best not to think about it but having it brought up so suddenly was tough to handle.

"That certainly is a lot to process. So Rika has been alive this whole time?" Both Saeran and MC nodded. "And V knew about it, and Saeran, but said nothing to anyone?" They nodded again. "Well now all of his secrets make sense. I almost want to punch him in the face." He laughed weakly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Saeyoung I'm,"

"Don't worry about it little brother. None of this is your fault. All that matters to me is that your safe now." He paused and then smiled at his brother. His arm went around Saerans shoulders and he leaned in close to him. "So what's the deal with you and MC? Do you looooooooove her?" He poked his brother in the chest and Saeran's face turned red.

"Shut up you idiot. It's none of your business." Saeran crossed his arms and pouted. Seven just raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"So then it's ok if I start dating her then? I always did like making her laugh in the messenger." Seven winked at MC and she just rolled her eyes at him. He was definitely still the same Seven from the messenger.

"Over my dead body." Saeran put a protective arm around MC and glared at his brother. Seven only laughed and put his hands up in surrender. MC couldn't help but smile at the twins finally acting like brothers. She kissed Saeran on the cheek and his cheeks turned red.

"Calm down Saeran. You know I'm not going anywhere." She squeezed his hand and he smiled at her. Seeing the two of them eased Seven's guilt about disappearing. It was good to know that Saeran had someone to love him and look after him.

"Hey Saeyoung. Can I call you that?" Saeyoung nodded and MC continued. "I'm just curious as to why you're here. It's been three years since your father got arrested and the agency seems to of given up on you, so why are you here? Everyone has been really worried about you." Saeyoung's face fell sad with guilt again.

"I wish I could come home but the agency just declared us K.I.A and I don't want to change them coming after us or anyone in RFA. So I've been here trying to gather everything I can so that I can leak the agency files and not be looking over my shoulder anymore." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "But the woods are so dense here that signal falls a lot so it's taking forever. And I don't have access to my old servers so I have to dig of all those years of files again. It's proving to be a challenge." He laughed a little and shook his head. Saeran grabbed the backpack off of MC's lap and opened it up. he pulled out three flash drives and handed them to Saeyoung.

"These will help then. It's everything from your private servers in your old house. I didn't look through any of the files except for the ones on our father. Each one is password encrypted but I'll tell you the passwords." Saeyoung looked over the flash drives in amazement.

"How did you manage to actually get into the servers? I used three times the protection for those as I did for the messenger server." He stared at his brother in pure shock. Saeran felt proud that is brother was so impressed with him and it showed on his face.

"I guess I'm just better than you." They both laughed and Saeyoung stood up from the couch.

"Well I better get to work so we can go home. What are the passwords?"

"Primrose, Lily of the Valley, and Daffodil. Do you want me to come with you and help?" Saeyoung shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. There are a lot of files to sort through. MC you can come too if you want but I have a feeling you'll be bored either way."

"No you guys go. You need some brother brother time and I'm feeling tired anyway, so I think I'll just sleep."

"Well your more than welcome to lay on the bed if that's more comfortable." Saeyoung pointed the way to the bedroom that Saeran had been in.

"I'll be ok on the couch, but thank yooooou." Saeran had picked up MC in the middle of her sentence and carried her to the bed. "Saeran what are you doing? I said I was fine out there."

"Everytime you sleep on a couch you complain about your neck hurting for the next two weeks. I love you and all but I really don't want to listen to that. So just sleep on the bed, I'll come wake you up when it's time to go home." MC was speechless as Saeran kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams my Angel." He then rejoined Saeyoung who had the biggest smirk on his face. "You look like an idiot with that smile."

"I can't help it. My baby brother is in love. How I can I not be happy about that." Saeran blushed a little and followed Saeyoung to another room where there were computers. Saeran pulled out his laptop and sat down next to his brother. For a while there was only the clicking of keyboards in the room until Saeyoung broke the silence. "So if you love MC why haven't you proposed to her yet?" Saeran stopped typing and glared at his brother.

"It's not that I don't want to. I've wanted to marry her since I met her." He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and held it up. "I was actually going to do it last night after we had dinner, but then we got your message." Saeyoung felt bad that they put their plans on hold for him. Saeran could see what his brother was feeling and let out a sigh. "It's not your fault, so don't blame yourself. I've been trying to propose for the last year but I always panic, or something dumb like that. Guess I'm just paranoid that she'll say no."

"The only way she'll say no is if you ask her evil twin. So ask yourself, is that a possibility?" Saeran rolled his eyes and went back to the computer. "My point is that you have nothing to worry about. She'll say yes and I'm 100% sure she'll cry tears of joy. She seems like the girl who'd do that."

"She can be a cry baby. Like the other day she cried because she saw a dog carrying flowers in it's mouth." Saeran smiled at the memory of that day in the shop. A bouquet of flowers fell in front of the shop and a stray dog picked them up and ran off with them. "She can also be strong when she needs to. I wasn't in my right mind at Mint Eye, and I did awful things to her, but she never cried or grew to hate me. She truly is amazing." Saeran didn't realize it but his eyes were misty and he was smiling. Saeyoung saw this and also smiled. Saeyoung now knew that the feelings he developed for MC when he first met her were nothing compared to what Saeran felt for her. His feelings were no more than a crush on a girl who thought he was funny. It made him beyond happy to see his brother so happy.

"I'm glad you're finally happy Saeran. You deserve it more than anyone I know." Saeyoung leaned back in his chair and looked at his brother. Hearing is brother say that made Saeran feel awkward but also happy. He was glad that his brother didn't hate him but he still felt like there was a wall between them. They did have extremely different personalities so Saeran thought that maybe that was why. While Saeran was busy in his thoughts Saeyoung had gone through the last file and had everything he needed to get the agency off his back forever. "Well I have everything I need. Now I just have to leak it to the public. That will ruin the agency and won't be able to come after me or Vanderwood anymore. I just a more stable internet connection."

"Ok but how do you plan to do that here? I've been boosting the signal but can only keep stable for ten minutes." Saeran let out a frustrated sigh and sat back.

"I think out only option will be to go into town." Saeyoung wasn't happy with that option cause it could be dangerous but it seemed to be the only option.

"How dangerous is that though? I'm not going to put MC in danger."

"The only risk is the chance that there is an agent passing through the town and they see me. I wouldn't suggest if we had another option. Vanderwood can stay a safe distance away with MC if that makes you feel better."

"What do you think I am? Some kind of babysitter?" Vanderwood loomed behind Saeyoung with a glare in his eyes. Saeyoung spun his chair and pushed it away from Vanderwood with his feet.

"Oh course not Madam." Vaderwood growled at Saeyoung. "But we're so close. Once we go get a stronger signal in town the agency will be off our backs for good. So don't think of it as babysitting, think of it as protecting the love of Saeran's life while he saves your ass." Saeyoung put his arm around his brother and smiled at Vanderwood. Saeran shrugged off his brother's arm. He wasn't too happy about MC not being with him. She was always beside him and even now he was feeling anxious with her just a few rooms over. He looked over at Vaderwood and tried to decide if he could trust him with MC.

"Can you keep her safe? No matter what happens to us she has to be safe." Saeran's words were strong but his heart was pleading. Vanderwood rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Of course she'll be safe. Just please tell me she's nowhere near as annoying as your damn brother." Saeran smiled knowing that MC would be safe.

"Trust me, she's much more pleasant." Saeyoung leaned back in his chair and acted shocked.

"Brother how could you say such a thing! Don't you love your brother too?" Saeyoung tried to wrap his arms around his brother, but Saeran moved out of the way.

"I'm still deciding. For now I've only decided that you're annoying." Vanderwood began to laugh and Saeyoung just pouted.

"Man Seven. I wish I could of been stuck with your brother all these years instead of you. He seems much more serious." Saeyoung got offended and began to annoy Vanderwood. The two of them bicker was starting to annoy Saeran so he got up and went to check on MC. She was still sleeping and Saeran sat down on the bed next to her. He kissed her forehead and she stirred a bit.

"Saeran, the tulips." He almost laughed a little at her. She almost never talked in her sleep but it was beyond cute when she did. He needed to wake her up but she looked so peaceful. He kissed her again but on the lips this time. She hummed and began to move more. Saeran planted more kisses on her until she opened her eyes. They smiled at each other and MC sat up on the bed. "Is everything ok? You look tired. How long have I been asleep?" Saeran patted her head and smiled.

"We're almost ready to head home but we have to go back to the town we stayed in last night. You're going to stay with Vanderwood while I help my brother finish this. Then we can all go home." MC was happy that they'd all be home soon but she wasn't happy that Saeran had just decided where she would go while he worked. This was no different from when they worked at the hideout so long ago.

"I want to come with you though." MC grabbed Saeran's hand and squeezed it. "You're going to need us to watch your backs while you and your brother work." Saeran sighed and held her face in his hands.

"He's going to take you to the hospital while we work. That way I know you're one hundred percent ok and I can work faster." MC pouted at him and he sighed. "Please just for once listen to me."

"Fine but I'm not happy about this at all. I still thinks it's better if I'm with you." Saeran kissed her forehead

"I know but I can't risk it. You understand that don't you?" She nodded and he smiled. "Ok I'm going to go talk to Saeyoung and figure how what he wants to do now. I'll also tell Vanderwood what's going on." Saeran moved off the bed and MC moved to follow him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you duh." Saeran gave her a look and she ignored it. "I'm just walking across this hideout with you. I'll be fine." He sighed and grabbed her by the waist.

"If you're going to be stubborn then at least let me help you." MC couldn't see Saeran's face very well but she knew him well enough to know when he was pouting. So she let him help her limp to where Vanderwood and Saeyoung were. They both had backpacks on and were looking at a map. "Are you two about ready to go?"

"Yep! We were just trying to figure out where Vanderwood can take MC." Saeyoung gestured to the map as Saeran sat MC down in a chair.

"As long as Vaderwood is still willing, I was going to say the hospital." The two looked at each other and raised their eyebrows at Saeran. He sighed in frustration and pointed to MC's ankle. "She still needs to get her ankle looked at and that way we'll know where they are. Plus hospitals are pretty good at not letting strangers in to see people, so they'll be safe."

"I'm not a fan of hospitals but I see your point. Alright then that's what we'll do. You two will get to work at the hot spot and I'll take girly here to get her ankle looked at." Vanderwood really wasn't happy to babysit but he'd do anything to get this all over with. Especially if it got him a break from Saeyoung. Now that everyone had agreed on a plan they let the hideout and began walking back through the woods. Saeran lead the way since they were going to use his car. He tried to carry MC but whenever he showed the slightest bit of fatigue she walked. Vanderwood and Saeyoung offered to carry her but Saeran wouldn't allow it. It took a few hours to hike back through the woods and get to the car, and everyone was tired. The heat of the day may of been gone but so was most of the light. No one said it but they were all counting their blessings that they didn't run into any wild animals.

"Are we still going to be able to get all this done? It's almost dark now and everyone is tired." MC said while leaning on the car. The other three all exchanged a look and Saeyoung smiled.

"Don't worry MC. We're all tougher than nails so we've got this. Plus it will be easier to use the hotspot at night any way." Saeyoung was not only amused but he was down right excited. MC could see the twinkle in his eye and it made her suspicious.

"Where is the hot spot anyway?" She asked as she glared at him. "It better not be somewhere dangerous." Saeyoung laughed and stepped back a little.

"I mean it's hardly dangerous. Just borrowing an internet signal from a tower. It's totally fine." He flashed everyone a cheesy smile and Saeran groaned.

"Just get in the car. I can't believe I'm related to you." He helped MC into the front seat and headed around the car. Saeyoung and Vanderwood climbed into the back seat. The drive back to the town was silent and a felt emotional. A mix of anticipation and worry had filled the air as they drove through the town. When they pulled up to the hospital MC felt like she was going to cry. "I'll come back for you as soon as we finish. I promise." He kissed her deeply, ignoring his brothers teasing. As Vanderwood helped MC into the hospital Saeran felt a pang of jealousy.

"She's going to be ok Saeran. So let's hurry up and get this done so you can get back to her." Saeran nodded and drove away from the hospital.

Once inside MC and Vanderwood walked up to the desk. After explaining what had happened the nurse handed her a clipboard to fill out and put a bracelet on her wrist. It didn't take long for them to call her back and before she even sat down in the room a nurse came in.

"Hi. I'm just going to ask you some questions and take a blood sample." MC nodded but felt really nervous. "So you came in for a sprained ankle. How did you manage to sprain it?"

"My brother and I were trying to hike in the forest. It was a lot harder than we thought it'd be." The nurse laughed and smiled at them.

"Yeah we get a lot of hikers around this time of year." She put on a pair of gloves and walked over to MC. "I'm just going to take a blood sample now, ok?" MC's throat began to knot and she could feel her muscles tense as the nurse wiped her arm off. She closed her eyes and her nails gripped into the bed. Vanderwood saw that she was afraid and put his hand on her shoulder. "You're going to feel a small pinch. Deep breathes." The nurse stuck the needle into the crook of MC's elbow and MC squeezed her eyes shut. "Alright all done." The nurse wrapped MC's arm in a bandage and started to leave. "The doctor will be in shortly." She left the room and MC leaned back on the bed.

"Thanks Vanderwood. Needles freak me out." Vanderwood shrugged and sat down in a chair.

"It's no problem. I don't really like needles either so I get it." They fell into an awkward silence. Vanderwood always wanted peace and quiet around Saeyoung but now he didn't know what to do with it. "So what do we do now?" MC just shrugged and handed him the remote.

"Nothing we can do but wait. I'm going to update everyone in the RFA but you could watch TV or go ask that cute nurse for her phone number." Vanderwood rolled his eyes and took the remote from her. MC pulled out her phone and opened a chat room. After about an hour the doctor knocked on the door to talk to them.

Meanwhile, across town, the twins were hard at work hacking into the agency. It was taking longer than the last time Saeran did this because they had beefed up the security. They sat directly under a tower that powered all of the town's internet and were basically siphoning the signal and sending files to the agency. Both of the boys worked with fierce determination. MC had been sending Saeran text updates but he was still anxious. He also felt bad that he couldn't be there for her when they took her blood. "How much more do we have to do?"

"The files are at seventy percent. Is our entrance still hidden?"

"Of course. I'll keep it that way until you're done scattering the files." They really were an unstoppable team but Saeran really dested hacking. It had taken his brother away from him and made him do terrible things. All he wanted now was to bring his brother home and live a quiet normal life. "Hey Saeyoung, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing." Saeyoung smiled but didn't even look up from his computer. Even though they were hacking he was happy to be with his brother.

"How did you get away from our father?" The question threw Saeyoung off guard but he knew it was coming sooner or later.

"It wasn't hard actually. He must not of known that I had special training or that I even worked for the agency. They really underestimated what Vanderwood and I were capable of. When we were in the house only three guys were guarding us, so they were really easy to over power. After that we just ran. We found that hide out in pure chance while we were off the grid. It used to belong to a survivalist. We found his body inside the bunker."

"So it had nothing to do with the fact that they filmed Peter Pan there?" Saeyoung raised an eyebrow but then smiled.

"No but maybe that's what the universe wanted. I'm just glad you were able to find us and help. I've dreamed of the day that I'd be able to see you again since I had to leave." Saeran could feel the guilt tugging at him again and he didn't know what to say.

"Everyone has really missed you. I may be new to RFA but I can see how heavy yours and V's absences are felt. Can I ask you another question?" Saeyoung nodded. "Do you think we should tell everyone else about Rika and Mint Eye? They've done nothing but trust me since I met them and I feel so guilty keeping this huge secret." Saeyoung gave it some thought as he typed on his keyboard.

"I understand how you feel, I really do, but I think we should wait. You said that V might of left with Rika so that she would leave RFA alone, right?" Saeran nodded. "Well then I think we need to find V and try to talk some sense into him. Then if he insist on doing things alone, then we'll tell everyone else."

"That's basically what I told MC. I know it's the logical way to approach it but I just hate the guilt. I think part of the guilt is seeing how badly Jumin is affected by V's absence." Saeran sighed and checked his code again. Saeyoung didn't doubt his brothers words because he knew how close V and Jumin were. There was no doubt that Jumin would be missing his best friend.

"Files at ninety percent. Well maybe telling Jumin will be ok. He cares a great deal for V and can probably help track him down." The brothers looked at each other and Saeran knew he was right. "One hundred percent. Go ahead and pull back the curtain." Saeran stopped the code that was hiding their entrance into the agency's servers. As soon as he did all of the information began to disappear from the servers and was being linked to news outlets all over the county. Saeyoung closed his laptop and smiled tirumptly. "You ready to go home brother?" He stood up and offered his hand to Saeran, who gladly took it.

"Definitely. Let's all go home." Saeyoung had the biggest grin on his face as he threw an arm around his brother. They both got into the car and headed to the hospital.

MC and Vanderwood were currently waiting outside the hospital. The doctor said her ankle was no more than sprained and to just keep it iced and elevated. It was the other news that had MC staring at the ground like it was about to disappear. "Hey are you sure you're ok? Ever since you talked to the doctor you've been spacing out." Vanderwood leaned over and stared at her face, causing her to jump a bit.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just really miss Saeran. This is the longest we've ever been apart, so I'm worried about him. He's not exactly social and he still gets side effects from the elixir that Rika made him take." She smiled and hugged Saeran's sweater that she was wearing. As if on cue Saeran's car pulled up to them and he practically jumped out of it. Saeran had his arms around MC so tightly that she struggled to breathe. MC was happy to see Saeran again but now she was anxious for multiple reasons. Saeran could tell that something was wrong by the way she smiled. It wasn't her natural and beautiful smile. He almost thought she was forcing it and that worried him. What could possibly be so bad that she would try hiding it from him, it almost hurt.

"So what did the doctor say?" He already had a good idea but this was the easiest way to test his theory. MC stiffened at his question and it only confirmed his suspicions.

"Oh ya know. Same old same old. Ice and elevation. Nothing more at all." MC knew she was acting nervous but she didn't know what else to do. Her whole life changed in that hospital and she didn't really know how to tell Saeran. "Are we good to go home now?" She was desperate to distract Saeran's attention.

"Yeah. Are you sure you're fine?" Saeran raised an eyebrow at her as he helped her to the car. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Of course. I'm just tired." She kissed him on the cheek and got into the car. Saeran was still uncertain but he trusted MC, and she would talk to him when she was ready. Until he had no choice but be patient and hope it wasn't anything bad.

The car was filled with small talk between everyone except for Saeran. He stayed focus on driving so that his mind wouldn't wonder about MC. They dropped Vanderwood off at a train station and then they were finally on their way home. MC told Saeyoung more about their shop and the past two RFA parties. Saeyoung was so happy to hear that they had continued on with the parties and he couldn't wait to see everyone again. It seemed like they had barely been driving when MC began to see familiar buildings and before they knew it Saeran had pulled up in front of the shop. Saeran helped MC out of the car and the three of them walked through the shop door. When it closed behind them the lights came on and the RFA was standing in front of the counter. "Welcome home Saeyoung!" They all yelled from their spots. Saeyoung stood there with his jaw hitting the floor. He looked back to MC and Saeran and they were smiling.

"This is more than I deserve. I missed you all so much." Saeyoung couldn't hold it anymore and tears filled his eyes. While Saeyoung talked with members MC tugged on Saeran's hand, and they walked back to the nursery. MC really needed to tell Saeran what happened at the hospital but she was so nervous. Saeran could tell that she was scared and it hurt him. He always thought that they could tell each other anything but this was different. Saeran walked over to her and hugged her.

"Whatever is wrong you can tell me. You and I can get through anything but you have to talk to me." He felt her arms let go of him and she took a step back. MC pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Saeran. It was a flimsy piece of photo paper with a black and white circle. He looked at MC with confusion all over his face. "What is this?"

"I'm pregnant Saeran. I found out at the hospital." The words rang in Saeran's head and he honestly didn't know what to say. Having kids was such a touchy subject for him. "I know that's sounds really scary but I'm scared too. Please just say something. I can't do this without you." Her eyes began to well with tears and Saeran felt his heart breaking. He walked to the back of the nursery, almost running. When Saeran turned away from her MC began to draw into herself. All her anxiety came crashing into her but then Saeran appeared back in front of her. He wiped the tears from her face and she became confused.

"You're right, this is scary, but I'll never leave you. I've been trying for the last year to give you this but I didn't know to do it. I think this is the perfect time." He placed a small velvet box in her hands and she went quite. "I really don't know if I'll make a good dad but I do know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I want to marry you if that's ok with you." He opened up the box in MC's hand and took out the ring. It was a diamond solitaire with vines carved around the band. MC was beyond happy and she began to cry as Saeran slid the ring on her finger. "So are you going to answer me or just keep crying?" He gave her a teasing smile and she wiped her eyes off.

"Of course I want to marry you. I thought you were going to freak out." Saeran hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh trust me I'm beyond freaking out but I know it's way more scary for you. I just wanted to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere." The two stayed there in their own little world until Yoosung and Saeyoung's screaming snapped them out of it.

"He did it! He finally proposed!" They saw the blonde and the red head run back to the group and MC chuckled.

"Looks like we stole Saeyoung's party from him. We should probably go back in there." MC looked to the door and then back at Saeran. He didn't really want to leave and share MC with anyone, but he knew that everyone would just come in here if they didn't go back.

"His screaming seems to tell me that he doesn't mind." Saeran smiled as leaned in and kissed MC. The future was still uncertain, and now they had a baby on the way, but Saeran had never been happier. He grabbed her hand and they headed back into the shop. The other members greeted them with cheers and other various congratulations. They had all been through so much together but having Saeyoung back lifted the dreary mood. Even Jumin had perked up and fought with Zen for the first time in months. MC and Saeran knew that the trials were far from over but seeing everyone happy filled them both with hope and reassurance. There was still the issue of finding V but MC knew that they could do it with everyone's help. For now though she just wanted to focus on everyone smiling and enjoying the peace of mind. There was so much love in the room that no one noticed the mint haired figure standing outside hesitating.

**Author's Note:**

> ALL MYSTIC MESSENGER CHARACTERS BELONG TO CHERTIZ


End file.
